


Capital

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Little Loli [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationship, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hands, Incest, Innocence, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, friends - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A young girl gets her brother to do her chores.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Little Loli [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	Capital

Spring was here. You could feel it in the air. It was something in the environment. From the grass and the flowers to the trees and the clouds above. However for two siblings, they might as well had been on the other side of the planet. Spring time had the beneficial perk of Spring Break which meant they got to spend a week out of school besides the regular holidays, breaks, & sick days. But it also brought the dreaded spring cleaning that both Peter and Maddie dreaded.

Every year things somehow seemed to be worse than the last. Despite the house never changing, the filth and grim did. More clothes to clean. More dishes to be washed. More places for dirt and dust to cling to and under that they hadn't yet discovered. And their mother was sure to ride them hard until the house was spotless.

One of the places the two most loathed cleaning was the bathroom which incidentally was the first place they were tasked with. Long periods of soap scum, dirt, & other things they never wanted to think of would always wait for them. And everytime they had to hold onto their lunch while nose deep in the muck of it.

To divide and conquer the siblings split the room in half. Seventeen year old Peter took the toilet, floor and walls. Meanwhile his 12 year old younger sister Maddie choired through scrubbing clean the shower, the sink and the cabinets.

Peter was on his hands & knees scrubbing the tiled floor. Any gripes he had with cleaning her learned to internalize after years of practice. Maddie on the other hand didn't have the patience her brother did. And on top of that, she hated cleaning up. Especially the deep kind of cleaning. So she muttered and openly complain the whole time about it. The only upside to it for Peter was the occasional time she would gross herself out that gave him a chuckle.

One of those times came soon as the young girl cleaned out the shower drain. She snakes it clean and manages to pull out a matted ball of hair. She squeals and drops it fleeing from the bathtub. Her reaction makes him laugh again. Usually she would snap back with an insult or something but there was one thing Peter knew Maddie was totally a spaz over and it was hair from the drain. She also hated cleaning up their cat's hairballs. No matter how cute he was or how much she loved him she hated that cat when a hair ball was involved.

"Settle dow, okay. It's nothing you haven't done before."

"Shut up. It's still fucking gross. Okay."

"Watch your mouth before I tell mom and dad that you were swearing again."

"Snitch. And big deal anyways, you do it all the time to with your friends. I can tell on you too."

"Yeah well, I'm almost an adult. You aren't. And adults can tell you not to do stuff and do them if they want to. That's how it works."

Maddie pulls off her gloves to wash her hands in the sink.

"I hate cleaning the shower."

"I know. That's why I said I'd clean the toilets."

"You're a real jerk Peter."

"This jerk doesn't have to clean the drain though. And speaking of which, you'd better not stop. Because you still have to clean the sink drain. And with as much time you and mom spend there, there's bound to be a few more hairballs waiting for you. Plus dad shaves in there so you can expect to find some short hairs in there too."

Maddie is blinded by her rage and tosses a sponge at her brother's head.

"Mom!"

"Tattle tale."

"Diva."

"This is disgusting."

"Then you shouldn't make as much a mess over time. Or you could clean it more often so there'd be less to do each time."

"And I'm tired. We've been cleaning for nearly an hour."

"It's been barely half an hour. Besides, I'm tired too but you don't hear me constantly bitching about it do you."

"So what. You're a boy. On top of that, worse off you're a brother. Boys are used to getting dirty."

"First, for a while girls were used to cleaning so... you have no real argument. Second, I don't see guys wrestling in mud wearing bikinis. Some girls like to get down and dirty. So you're 0 for 2."

"And you're a dirty perv for 2."

"The doesn't make any sense. But you're right about one thing. I'm feeling kind of dirty. So much so, I think I've got to take a crap."

Eww, no way. You're going to stink up the whole bathroom."

"No more than you. Now either take a hike or get used to the smell of nature."

Peter gets to his feet and walks over to the toilet."

"No."

"Hey, I'm not holding it in. So I don't know what else to tell you."

Petter unfastens the button and zipper to his pants when he's shoved from behind by Maddie who storms past him.

"Watch it."

Maddie stomps her way over to the bathtub.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're not cleaning then neither am I. You take a long time in the bathroom too. So if you stop cleaning to spend half an hour sitting there then I can spend the same time washing off all of this."

"You're going to take a shower while I'm in here. I don't think so."

"Hey, I'm not going to wait for you to finish while I'm covered in weeks of nasty ass dirt. So I don't know what to tell you. Either go in your pants, in the toilet, or out in nature. Follow the smell."

Maddie turns her back to Peter as she opens the slides glass panes door. Before getting in, Maddie pulls off her socks. THen she goes to take her shirt off when she whips her head around and sees Peter staring at her.

"Don't watch me you sick pervert."

"You're the one getting naked with me in here while I'm trying to go to the bathroom."

"No, I'm about to take a shower and you're watching your little sister get undressed."

"...Whatever."

"Fine, whatever."

Peter pulls his pants down looking down at the floor. But out of the corner of his eye he sees the white & pink tie dye shirt his sister was wearing hit the floor. Immediately his curiosity is peaked. Had she really just taken her shirt off in front of him. He continues to stare down at the ground as he goes for his boxers.

Although he only goes for one second before his curiosity gets the best of him and his eyes start to glance up. Back over by the bathtub, Maddie is standing there. But now Peter could see most of her bare back. The only thing keeping him from fully seeing it was her flimsy light gray training bra.

Now that he thought about it for the first time. His little sister was growing in all the ways you'd expect a budding tween would be. She'd only started wearing them a couple of months ago. He didn't pay much attention to that fact until now.

But Peter still couldn't see what it was concealing with her back to him. Maddie grabs the bottom of the garment and lifted it up looping her other arm under it and doing the same as she pulled it off from over her head. Seeing his sister's back as her long luxurious blonde curly fell across her smooth skin made him feel a twitch in his boxers which were now just barely concealing his growing boner.

Maddie hadn't turned around to see if he was watching her again and he was indeed watching every bit of her now. His imagination ran wild wondering what his younger sister's pubescent chest looked like. The gnawing fascination subsidised as a new one took over his head. Without the large shirt that draped down to her mid thigh, he was able to see the rest of her as well. Beneath the shirt she was wearing a pair of skin tight black leggings. His dick twitched again.

Without her shirt in the way he could witness the elegant curves of her young body. A miniature hourglass shape. The thin covering of her leggings made it possible for him to see the outline of her rear. For a moment he forgot that it was his sister he was looking at as his mind told his throbbing manhood that that girl he was looking at had a nice round little ass on her. And he wanted to touch it. Slap it. And a hell of a lot more.

Peter closes his eyes remembering that it was his sister however. But in the silence of the bathroom he heard the sound of the cloth sliding on her skin and his eyes opened faster than ever. Maddie with her thumbs pulls at the band of the black leggings.

Peter can't help but stare at Maddie's cute ass. Before she peels the thin layer down his eyes focused hard as he noticed it wasn't just the outline of her body that he could see. He could faintly make out the lines of her underwear too. And soon he was able to actually see them as Maddie pulled the legging down.

Now the tween leaned forward unintentionally giving Peter a great view. Her ass extended out as if just for him. Her pink panties covering most of her backside but not enough to hide the small bits of her ass peeking out from under the cotton undies. A little under he saw more as her downed position gave her underwear a decent cameltoe of her pussy behind them.

Peter lurched forward as his dick throbbed its hardest now. His head pivots back down to the floor. a second later Maddie glances back and sees him sitting on the toilet not looking at her. Since he isn't she doesn't make a big deal about it and continues without saying anything to him.

Trying not to be caught Peter doesn't look back until he's sure he can. Maddie pulls her legging down around her ankles before pulling her legs out. Wearing only her panties she leans into the shower and turns on the water. When Peter looked back he saw her with her legs parted open as she balanced on one foot. For a brief second Peter contemplated grabbing his dick and jerking it to the sight of it but he clenched his fist and resisted.

Maddie tested the water before she pulled off her underwear. Her brother looks just in time to see her beautiful ass for the fleeting seconds he could. And then she stepped into the tub and closed the door behind her. The glass wasn't crystal clear so behind the thin glass he couldn't make out any real features of her. He could only make out the outline of her nude body. But while he couldn't see her, she couldn't actually see him. And as she would be busy washing up, she likely wouldn't see what he was doing.

Not thinking entirely clearly with the sight of his naked sister urging his dick to act out on it's own. Peter spread his legs a little to get full access to his dick and started pumping his length to those very images. Occasionally he'd look over at the pixilated silhouette of Maddie and fantasized about the actually clear images of her he remembered.

By the first minute he was stroking his cock and let out a couple small moans. He barely heard them under the roar of the showerhead pouring over Maddie. But the longer he went on the deeper his breathing got. And the more he let out his moaning. He was so preoccupied with thinking of Maddie he wasn't really thinking the subtle movements he started out with weren't so subtle anymore.

Peter continue jerking his wang. His had tilted up as Maddie's illusion danced around in his mind spurring on his fast beating. It certainly wasn't his proudest fap. But it wasn't a bad one for sure. Possibly even in his top ten. So long as he came nice and hard he was okay with it.

In the middle of him masturbating Maddie on the other side of the shower door happens to wipe the water away from her eyes. She looks over at her brother sitting there and doubles back a second glance when it looks like he's doing something. She can't really make it out but it definitely isn't him just sitting there. Now it's time for Maddie's curiosity to get the best of her as she steps under the rain of the shower.

The water is still loud enough that she can't hear what he's doing. But with her ear almost up against the glass surface and a bit of honing in on what she can she can hear Peter occasionally grunting. And now she was really curious to what he could possibly be doing on the toilet.

Maddie grabs the latch on the door and slides it open. Her eyes widen as she sees Peter jerking off his dick between his legs. At the same time Peter happens to look over and sees Maddie staring at him and his dick in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What are you doing?"

""I'm going to the bathroom."

"Bullshit. That isn't going to the bathroom."

"Do you have a dick. No, then you wouldn't know."

"I don't need one to know you can pee standing up. You were jerking off."

"What would you even know about that?"

"I have a phone idiot. And Blanche talks about it sometimes."

"You shouldn't be talking about stuff like that with your little friends."

"Why the heck are you jerking off."

"If you must know, I happen to do it okay. A lot of guys do."

"Is that what you do in here to take so long."

"Sometimes. Why do you care. Aren't you taking a shower?"

"Don't yell at me. I can tell mom you were doing that."

"Big deal. She likely already knows."

"Not that you do it with your sister in the shower next to you."

"You started taking one after I started. Remember that."

The sibling stand-off settles down for a minute. Peter turns his head glances back over a few seconds later and sees Maddie still watching.

"Do you mind?"

"WHat?"

"Are you going to watch me the whole time?"

"I was curious."

"Who's the prevert now?"

"Shut up. I'm not a perv like you."

"Yeah, just a small time petty perv. Only Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every other weekend."

The two continue looking at each other for another short pause.

"Maddie?"

"...So, what exactly do you do?"

"Haven't you ever masturbated before."

"I mean, yeah. But I don't have one of those."

Peter rolls his eyes.

"It's so big."

"Would you like a picture?"

"I was just asking."

"Fine. Do you want to know how, show me how you do it?"

"What no way."

"Then don't ask to see how I do it."

Maddie scoffs and closes the door back. Now back in isolation he lets out a sigh of relief. After the encounter his boner was definitely starting to calm down. He looks down as his dick continues throbbing but he's getting soft now.

Before it shrinks further he hears the shower door slide open again. He looks and Maddie pokes her head out again.

"...If I show you, you'll show me?"

"Tic for tac."

"What?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Yes."

Maddie closes the door again but not all the way. And right after she slides it open further than before but not enough for Peter to see anything past her shoulder.

"Well, you gonna show me?"

"Fair trade."

"I can't see you from over there."

"Are you still going to the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get a bunch of water on the floor."

"Why do you even care, I'm the one doing the floor."

"Do you want to see or not. Stop being suck an..."

"Asshole?"

"Jerk. And yes, you're an asshole."

Peter chuckles. His dick was starting to go soft but now with the proposition of Maddie willingly showing him her wet naked body, he was fully erect with a dollops of pre-cum sitting at the slit atop his cock.

"Fine."

Peter finishes his business and stands up. With him standing erect, Maddie can see his full erection. And with it standing out she can see it's even bigger than she thought. Peter's thick six inch cock twitches almost as an invitation to her. Feeling a little intimidated she watched with curious fear as Peter pulls his pants and boxers like her and walks over with that meaty rod pointing at her the whole way over. Peter stops a fot from the tub. Maddie looks at his dick. It's bigger up close.

"Whoa."

"You're turn."

Maddie looks up at him. She hesitates but knows she has to live up to her end of the agreement. She turns around to grab the portable shower head that's just out of her reach. Peter takes her lack of vision to lok into the shower. He's able to see her small body glistening with beads of water littering and dripping down her skin.

"Can you help me?"

When she speaks he looks up to her trying to turn the nozzle. He reaches over her and turns it to the side letting the water miss her. Without the problem of it spraying everywhere, Maddie turns back around to face her brother.

Peter looks down to her as she turns around. The first place he looks is to her chest so he can finally quell the curiosity of what her breasts looked like. And he wasn't disappointed. Peter had saw plenty of them before, even iff they were all on the screen of his phone and tablet. Maddie's child body was nothing in comparison in terms of size. But the small cute A-cup mounds on her body made his just as hard as any pornstars.

Lower down her body he looked at her pussy. Like most of the girls he watch she was completely flat and bald down there. But hers was hardly a choice as she hadn't started growing any hair down there yet. As Peter stared at Maddie's body he lifted his shirt off. A part of Maddie made her smile to see he was getting even since she was naked too.

"Do you want to go first?"

"...That's okay."

Peter couldn't believe he was standing in front of his younger sister, both of them naked, & her about to show him how she touched herself. She parts her legs a little. She barely had too as the gap between her thighs almost allowed for her hand to fit between them cozily. But she wasn't just doing this for herself as she was putting on a show for Peter so she made sure he could see.

After taking her wider stance, Maddie pulls her blonde hair behind her ears and onto her back. Her wet hair clung to her back and that meant she wouldn't have to worry much about it getting in the way. Maddie tilts her head down to get her POV as she brings both hands to her sex. She uses her right hand to peel her puffy lips apart. The water still on her body drips down rolling over her cunny. With her dominate hand she presses two digits to her clit and begins rubbing.

Peter has to clench his fists again to keep from jerking off. Maddie continues rubbing her pink pearl. Soon she's closed her eyes and forgotten Peter was standing in front of her with his dick out but she didn't forget that that was why she was doing this. She wanted to see him jerking off again and she wasn't going to half-ass this and risk him refusing to.

And so Maddie doesn't hold back. She touches her pussy the same way she would when she was laying in her bed. The first moments of her rubbing her clit moved on to her rubbing her fingers between her parted lips. Her fingers got faster and faster. Performing donuts and crooked figure 8's around her cunt.

Soon Maddie was twitching. Her body moving on its own now and again as the pleasure of touching herself began to take over any fear she had. The tween petted her sex with all the virility of a girl her age. She had found her stride in it and Peter could tell. She looked like so many 'masturbation' videos he's watches. Hundreds of hours of them since he was about Maddie's age. She could easily have been in one of those videos and looked like all the rest as how well she knew her own body and how well she took care of herself. Her moaning resembled them as well. Small panting that grow louder and more frequent as she got close to what Peter could assume was an orgasm. He didn't know girls could at her age but considering he had had his first wet dream by 12 and had been jerking off for the past five years it made all the sense in the world that she could have them too.

Maddie gre closer to it and she started moving more. Her hips grinding against her hand, almost bucking the way a guy would as he thrusted into a girl. But as Peter watched Maddie reach her orgasm he couldn't think of any of the porn he'd watched over half the decade. All he could think about was his sister.

Maddie's head comes up and she whimpers as her orgasm hits. He winces amd throbs as she cums on her fingers. It's be far the hottest thing Peter has ever seen in his life. No amount of 'teen masturbating' or 'girls squirting' or any of the many other tags he looked for matched it. If he'd been jerking off he was sure he'd have cum at that moment too. It was too perfect not to.

Maddie enjoys her climax for a little while and Peter does as well. He doesn't bother her letting her come down on her own. Whens he does she opens her eyes and looks around. After cumming she actually had forgotten she was in the shower and was masturbating fo him. Her right hand comes up and covers her mouth and then wipes her forehead which was started to bead with sweat.

"...Was that enough?"

"...Oh ...yeah. More than enough."

"So you'll show me how you do it."

"Yeah. Although I'm not sure I can top that."

Peter wraps his hands around his dick.

"You can rub yours like us... but you can also put your fingers and stuff inside too."

"You can't put anything inside the hole you pee from?"

"Technically you can but it super small, like yours. But while you have your peeing hole, you also have the umm..."

"What?"

"Let's just call it a sex hole... the hole where babies come out of."

"My pussy?"

"Yeah."

"I still have internet."

"Yeah."

"I know about my vaginal Peter. And your penis... I've just never actually seen one before."

"I know. You can wrap your hand around it, or both..."

Maddie watches as Peter starts jerking off again. His dick is rock hard after he's seen her touching herself and reaching an orgasm. And with her standing in front of him as she was there was zero chance of him losing his erection.

"And, this is pretty much it."

"And it feels good to go back and forth like that."

"I'd assume as good as it feels for you. Basically I'm just stroking the foreskin of it over the length. The stimulation makes it feel good. And eventually I'll... cum. Like you did."

"But boys shoot stuff out right. The baby making stuff."

"Semen. Or sperm."

"Cum?"

"That too."

"How long does it take?"

"That depends. Sometimes if I'm doing it like this, over ten minutes. The longest I went was maybe a little over twenty."

"How short?"

"WHen I'm going really fast. And I'm 'in the zone'. I can probably do it in like three or four minutes."

"so you're always jerking slow when you're in here."

"No. Sometimes I'm always in the zone. And some of those times, I'm in the zone three or four times."

"Whoa, you can really do it that many times."

"YEah. My personal record was seven when I was sick last year. So you did this all day when you were here by yourself."

"Yup."

"Lucky. I wish I got sick and could do that."

"What about you?"

"No. I can pretty much only do it once. It feels so good and I get kind of tired and relaxed after. One time I did it twice and fell asleep right after. And another time I did it at Blanche's house."

"You touched yourself at her house. Like what in her bed?"

"Yeah. She does it too. And she's done it here before."

Peter smiles and his hand gets faster.

"You like that?"

"I don't hate it."

"So are you in the zone now?"

"I'm getting there. Do you and Blanche do that together much?"

"Only a few times. One time I was doing it in the bathroom when I stayed over. She saw me and said I could do it in her room. Then eventually we both would do it."

"Have you ever, you know. Touched each other?"

"No? Why."

"Nothing."

"You'd want that?"

"Forget it, I didn't say anything? Now, do you want me to finish this?"

"I did."

"I didn't know you would. I honestly thought you'd just show me a little and then stop."

"What if I wanted to see you cum too?"

"Then I would."

"But you're not in the zone now?"

"Forget about the zone Maddie."

"...I have an idea."

"What?"

"You like the idea of me and Blanche doing something like that."

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"What's the idea. I'm losing interest here."

"I'll touch you."

"What?"

"I'll touch you. Jerk you off."

"Why would you do that... and why would I want that?"

"Because you're a perv. You were watching me take my clothes off. You were jerking off to me in the shower. And you already watched me touch myself instead of telling me to stop. Admit it, you like this. And I know you'd like me to touch your dick even more."

"I'm not admitting that."

"But you're not tell me no still."

"Okay smartass. Answer the first part of my question. Why would you do that?"

"I'd consider it... if you finished cleaning the bathroom all by yourself."

"Oh, so that's what this is about."

"No. But it's nice it got here. I'll jerk you off if you do my half of the bathroom. It's not like any other girl is going to do it. I'd consider this a great opportunity for you."

"I don't know. That's pretty steep. And I'm already like 50% done anyways. why don't I just finish myself and watch you clean up the bathroom with me?"

"Fine. I'll do it more than once."

"Jerk me off more than one. Let me think."

"Come on. You know you want to. Do we have a deal."

"A hand job on credit."

Peter looks around the bathroom.

"What do you want more?"

"...How about two on top of this one."

Maddie sighs and crosses her arms.

"You can go back to clean the drains."

"Deal."

Maddie puts out her hand for her brother to shake.

"It's not my hand you have to shake."

Maddie giggles and hates herself fo it.

"I knew you were a perv."

Peter moves his hand allowing Maddie to wrap her smaller one around his dick. Her hand squeezes his meaty rod and he groans at how good it feel in her tiny delicate hands. She starts stroking him off and looking at him. Peter tries not to show how much he's enjoying it but it's impossible. Maddie's grip is too much for him not to moan and twitch in delight. She takes great pleasure in proving she's good at it and good at annoying him by making him feel even better by grabbing the rest of his length with her right hand.

maddie pumps his shaft with both hands and Peter starts lightly thrusting his hips into her hands.

"Does that feel good?"

"...No."

"Liar. It feels good. Otherwise you wouldn't be moving on your own."

"Are you going to talk through the whole thing?"

"Is it going to take that long?"

"I don't know. Since it doesn't feel good it could take all day."

Maddie scowls at him before she tightens her grip. Peter jumps as his dick is squeezed too hard.

"Hey!"

"Oh that didn't feel good. Now I know."

"Alright it feels good."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't do that again."

"Then don't lie again liar."

"I thought I was a jerk and an asshole."

"You can be all three."

Petr grab onto the door of the shower and the wall as he begins thrusting harder. Maddie responds by stroking his foreskin faster to match him.

"What if my hands get tired?"

"You should have thought about that first. This'll be good practice for you. You can get good enough that I'll cum before your hands do. It helps if you use just one hand so when it gets tired you can swap back an forth."

"What if I just used my mouth. Girl do that right?"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"I'm serious."

"You are."

"Yeah. It's called a blow job isn't it."

"You said you'd jerk me off three times for cleaning the bathroom. Now you're saying you'll suck me off."

"Hell no. Not for free anyways. You get three times for cleaning the bathroom. You'd have to give me something else if you want me to use my mouth on this."

"...Like what?"

"What, what? You have to say it Peter."

"...What would you want me to do for..."

"Pervert says what?"

"...Funny. What would you want me to do for you to suck my dick?"

"Perv."

"Seriously?"

"Clean the bathroom next time. By yourself."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Clean it so I don't have to and I'll suck your dick."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"But you know how you have to seal it right."

Maddie tilts her head with a smirk. Peter is loving how this spring cleaning has gone now.

"Let me get in here too."

Maddie lets go of Peter and he climbs into the tub with her. She turns her back to the water now hitting her shoulder while her brother faces her.

"You sure about this?"

"If it keeps me from having to clean anymore drains then yeah. I'm pretty damn sure."

Maddie gets on her knees and looks at Peter's dick.

"So does this count as both a blo job and a hand job or what?"

"...Well you said you were mostly done. So I guess you can still have three times with my hands. And this will be the blow job."

"Care to throw in one more."

"No, why?"

"I said it and you just agreed. I'm almost done."

"Bullshit. You keep stalling. I'll probably be sucking from the start."

"But you're so cute..."

Peter caresses his sister cheek but she slaps his hand away.

"I'll end up cumming faster than you can believe."

"I doubt that."

"Okay. I was just giving some advice. It's always good to show some generosity That way in the future you'd have a good reputation for more deals. You can always run out of money. And this bathroom isn't going anywhere."

"Fine! I'll do this for you... this one time!"

"There's no need to shout. Now tell me wat I have left, it's hard to keep track."

"I can bite this thing you know."

"I'm sorry."

"You clean the bathroom now and one more time. And I'll jerk you off three times and suck it once plus now."

"Thank you. I'm informed now."

Maddie rolls her eyes.

"Can I start now?"

"Please, be my guest."

Maddie gives his dick a few strokes and looks at the pre-cum oozing from his tip.""  
"Is that it?"

"No. That's the pr-cum. Trust me you'll know when I cum."

"What's it for?"

"I don't know. Probably to make it easier to go into a girl. Your vaginal gets wet when you touch yourself right. Same thing."

"...You said vagina."

Peter sighs while his sister laugh."

"Okay, I'll go. Is it safe to taste?"

"You might not like the taste but pretty much. It's not all that different from actual cum. There's just less to it."

Maddie nods and with that out of the way she starts. She keeps her left hand on it as she gets closer. She isn't too sure how to proceed so the girl simply decides to go for it tossing any caution to the wind. Her mouth opens and she takes the head of his cock in.

Peter hisses the instant his sister's lips wrap around his dick and he feel her small tongue brush over the bottom of the sensitive area.

"Damn!"

Maddie speaks but is muffled around the log in her mouth.

"Ith id good?"

"Yeah... Yeah it's good. Keep going."

She nods again which gives Peter another rush of pleasure. This is dwarfed by the feeling of his dick sinking into her mouth. She gets a little more than half of his dick inside her maw before it presses against the start of her throat. From there she pulls back until just the tip is by her teeth and lips before pushing it back in.

Peter shivers with Maddie sucking on him. Her small mouth feels incredible. He almost loses his footing and slips as he tries to stay firm in his stance. Maddie gradually picks up a new kind of rhythm in her sucking of Peter's dick. She lays her hands on his thighs to stay stable while bobbing her head faster. Her tongue gets its use by moving back and forth across the base of him.

When she needs a breath she pulls back and wraps her hand around him. From there she goes back to stroking his dick as she lets her tongue do the majority of work and whip over his bulbous crown. When the tip is polished of the new globs of pre-cum that have leaked out and she's got her wind back Maddie goes on with her routine sucking pattern. Before he's done Maddie comes off to check and holds his arousal with both hands working over his spit laced cock.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes. I'm gonna cum soon. Don't stop."

"She smiles knowing he's about to cum

"Not bad for my first time huh."

"Yeah... and I get this one more time."

"You're lucky I'm nice like that."

"I'll say. I would have cleaned the bathroom four times for this."

Maddie opens her mouth, not to put him back into her mouth but from the shock of his words. Admitting her defeat she goes back to sucking Peter but not without going down without a fight and bitting his dick like she threatened before. Peter winces but the pain barely last for long. She didn't bite him as hard as she could. She didn't want to hurt him. Just to know she wasn't happy. As she starts sucking him again the bliss of her tongue, her hollowed cheeks, the heat of her and the wetness of all of that saliva and pre-cum that she'd gotten used to overtook Peter.

"I'm cumming!"

Peter reached the pinnacle of his pleasure and his orgasm was a split second away. With his hands on Maddie's head he pulled her into his thrusts and howled out as she began to cum. A small amount of backed up pre-cum squirted out flew out and was followed by the first of many thick and creamy globs of his actually load of semen.

Maddie get three of them shot directly down her throat and all over the inside of her mouth before Peter was able to pull out in time. The next blast hit across her pink lips and another into one of her nostrils. Maddie braced herself but was unable to stop the bath of cum from showering her face entirely. Peter humped the air as more and more semen spewed from his dick and painted Maddie's facial features. Over her forehead, the bridge of her nose, covering one of her eyes as the third was dangerously close to being the same as a coin sized glob dripped from her forehead and over her eyebrow.

By the time Peter's cum started to trickle out he's shot almost tine times over his sister and did well to cover her face and chest in splooge. But he didn't stop until every last drop was gone. The teen jerks off his dick pushing out even more of his potent load over Maddie. When he was done he shoved his cock back into her mouth to be cleaned.

"Fuck... fuck me... oh shit..."

Peter pulls his limp dick out of his sister's mouth and admires the masterpiece of her first facial and man was it a messy one. If he didn't know any better from previous times he went a while without jerking off and then did to something good. Maddie just may have had her first bukkake instead of just one cumshot.

"...See, I told you you'd know."

"Yeah... It smell kind of weird."

"It usual does... What about the taste?"

Maddie swallows the thick viscous fluid in her mouth and savors the taste of it over her tongue.

"It's not that bad. But it's not root beer."

"I didn't think it would be."

"But you're done now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then get out because since you came so much I'm covered in it. And it's sticky."

"Sorry about that. I haven't had the chance to cum in about a week."

"Did you have to do it in my eyes and my nose?"

"Next time I'll keep it all in your mouth then."

"What and drown me fire-hose?"

"Is that a no?"

"...No. Now hurry up before I can't see."

"Here, let me help."

Maddie lifts her arms up and Peter helps her to her feet. He then turns the shower head back to them and the hot water makes quick work of the white goo that's covering more than half of her face. As he watches her face clear up Peter turns her face to the side, just enough for him to lean down and kiss her. Maddie opens her eyes and looks at Peter before pushing him away.

"What are you doing?"

"...Sorry. Just seeing."

"Are you going to leave or not?"

"I'm leaving."

Maddie steps aside for Peter to move passed and leave the shower.

"And you're going to clean the rest of the bathroom right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get dress and I'll take care of it."

Maddie looks through the glass. Peter is drying off the small bit of water and then he gets dressed. He can't see her watching him and touching her lips. Which was good for Maddie since she didn't want him to know she liked that he did that. The good feeling passed though when Peter finished getting dressed.

"Forgot about this..."

The next second she hears the toilet flush and she's showered in a burst of freezing cold water.

"Ahhh... asshole!"

After getting a kick out of messing with her Peter goes on with cleaning the bathroom. When spring cleaning and their break was over, Peter and Maddie went back to their day to day life after what transpired. The two siblings didn't speak about it for two days when Peter knocked on his sister's door looking for her to jerk him off. She smiled, glad their agreement was still in tact.

In the following two weeks Peter went to and came to his sister. By the last time she'd all but made a game out of it. Often teasing her brother as she beat his meat. The older brother was just thrilled to have a girl even if it was his little sister rubbing on his cock. Come his last visit Maddie was able to get him in his zone and four minutes after he stepped into her room and laid down on her bed, he was cumming all over her small fingers.

The young girl had not only gotten to tolerate the clean up of her brother's hand jobs. She enjoyed them. When Peter exploded in her grasp she got to lick up his semen unlike the time when he came over her face and she'd washed it off. As much as she enjoyed playing around with Peter's dick and eating up the aftermath of it, she was longing for and wondered why he'd waited so long, until he was out of hand jobs to. She assumed based off how he reacted he wouldn't waste anytime to get her to do that again.

Peter knew and that was the exact thing. He knew her sucking him off would be the best way to end his sexual favors. He could jerk off as much as he wanted. But if he got the chance to get another blow job from her he wanted it to be the last thing he got. Days later, on Saturday he woke up and figured he'd suck up the fact that he only had one more time with her and go pay her another visit.

However his weekend wasn't as relaxing as he thought it would be. Not long after getting up he was helping his dad in the garage. Then he was running around town with his mother helping with errands. Which actually meant he would get to carry all of the heavy bags. The appointed role he was granted by being the only son and her 'big strong young man'.

One thing his mundane day did do was put him in the perfect state of mind when he got home. His body was a little sore after helping carry four grocery bags in at once to keep from having to make two trips from the store to the car and then from the car into the kitchen. Both of his parents were occupied elsewhere now and all he could think of was getting his sister's lips wrapped around his dick.

On the way home he started to get hard and had to cover up his throbbing erection from his mom nearly the whole way home. By the time he got through the door with their dinner in tow pre-cum was leaking and staining his boxers for sure. Not to mention the slight stain on his jeans where the majority had begun to seep through.

"Is that all mom?"

"Yes. You can enjoy the rest of your day. I didn't mean to take up your weekend."

"It's okay. I'll be upstairs."

"Oh and if you don't mind could you remind your sister that she said she'd help me with dinner and dessert."

"Knowing her she'll take a while. I'll send her down in a a few minutes. She'll flip when she finds out."

"I bet."

Peter rushes to the staircase. Since she was expected he considered waiting until later or another time to spend his last favor. But after a twenty minute ride hyping up the moment he couldn't possibly wait another second more than he had to to shove his dick in his sister's mouth. So Peter practically sprinted upstairs and straight for Maddie's room. He gave a knock on the door before barging in.

"Hey Maddie..."

Peter freezes as he looks across the room. Maddie is laying on her bed but she's not alone. Right next to her is her best friend Blanche. He recognized her brunette hair instantly from her bright purple highlights that ran down her bangs and down the sides. She'd recently got her hair done and been acting differently. She was still shy but she spoke more. Every time they had a brief encounter she would wave & greet him.

"Peter?"

"Hi Peter."

"Hey Blanche... Ummm, Maddie. Mom wanted me to remind you about helping out with dinner."

"Oh, okay. That it?"

"Yeah... bye."

"Bye Peter."

Peter leaves out of the room with a wave to them. After she rolls her eyes at her friends fruitless attempt to start a conversation with her brother it takes a second for Maddie to read there was more to Peter's sudden arrival. The biggest clue was the bulge in his pants. She was sure Blanche didn't see it, but she did. He came into her room with that same bump on his pants three times so far. The only difference was he looked a lot more frantic about losing it and she had company.

Knowing there was no way he could take care of his bulging dick with his sister, Peter went to his room. His mind started racing about what video he could find to satisfy his erection this time. He was mere moments away from grabbing his tablet and searching for something as well as whipping his dick out and jacking off against his bedroom door before his pulsating dick began aching. And then he feels the his bedroom door open behind him.

"Peter?"

Peter turns around. His sister Maddie is peeking inside.

"What do you want?"

"When you came to my room... it wasn't just to tell me what mom said, was it?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You wanted to use your last time."

"...It's fine. We can do it another time."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Glad to be done with it?"

"No. I was glad I didn't have to clean the bathroom anymore."

"Well you're safe for next time at least. I guess I was glad to know we could do, you know. Just one more time."

"Yeah... Hey, I was thinking."

"What?"

"You know... I don't really like cleaning me room either."

"What do you know. And?"

"I would be grateful and maybe generous if someone would clean it for me."

"What are we talking about here? Your room is all kinds of messy."

"You're being a jerk again."

"I figured. But I'm not saying no."

"You could clean my room for a week and I could add another one giving you two."

"Oh no."

"What, why not?"

"Jerk or not you are horrible at keeping your room clean. I could clean it up in two days it could end up the same way like nothing even happened."

"Two then."

"That price is too high for my blood."

"Now you're extorting me?"

"You're the one with all of the capital. I just work for your payment. But I know a god deal when I see one. Put some real wealth on the table or I walk."

Maddie sighs and leans against his door. Knowing he's leaning against the other side she gives it a small kick.

"You still there?"

"Yes.

Peter looks down at his twitching pants.

"Is it just you out there?"

"Yeah. Blanche is downstairs helping mom. I'm up here going to the bathroom."

With that knowledge Peter pulls his pants open and pulls his dick out. The teen starts jerking off to relieve some of the pain he's starting to feel.

"How about three?"

"Three. That's more than the bathroom.

"Your room is bigger than the bathroom and I'll likely be cleaning it more often too."

Maddie begins tapping her fingernails on the door. With her head laying on the surface she can hear what's going on knowing the sounds he's making fairly well by now and she smiles.

"Are you...?"

"Yup."

She giggles to his casual confirmation. Then she tries to listen more to how fast he's stroking his cock.

"Perv."

"But you're the one listening."

"...Okay. Three."

"For a total of four."

"Yeah, four. And you'll clean my room for a week."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then stop touching yourself, because I'm not giving you another freebie."

"Aren't you busy."

"I'm still going to the bathroom. Now open up so we can do this already."

The next second the door opens. Maddie walks into Peter's room and he closes it behind her. She smiles seeing his dick out and leaking more pre-cum.

"You're really hard."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How long were you...?"

"Since the drive back."

"Does it hurt?"

"It wont when you start."

As the tween gets down on her knees she pokes her tongue out at her brother. Peter exhales a deep breath the moment Maddie is over his turgid length.

"Aghhhh... I missed this so much."

"Pervert."

"So what... it feels so good."

Maddie wraps her hand around the back of Peter's shaft and messages what she isn't sucking. The pain fades and is replaces be unimaginable heaven. her mouth lets slip several slurps as she spit-shines the hefty cock on her tongue. The young child pop his dick out leaving a trail of slobber dripping down her chin.

"Peter?"

"Yeah."

"What if you did my laundry too?"

"Now who's the pervert. I'm not even asking for it now."

"So what."

"I'm listening."

"If you're doing my room. You can do all of my clothes too. And I'll throw in five hand jobs. That should keep you well satisfied."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Room one, clothes two?"

"What do you think?"

"Keep sucking..."

Maddie groans unable to convince him of more and returns to sucking him off solely. Now taking more of his dick in her mouth. Peter watches her bobbing her head sucking on most of his member. But then leans back against the door and closes his eyes to live in the moment.

"...Five."

"Hmmm?"

"...I'll clean your room and do all of your laundry for a whole month. For five blow jobs and five hand jobs."

"I'm not stupid Peter. That sounds too good to be true. What else do you want?"

"What would you say too..."

"To what?"

"If I asked if you'd let me put me dick... inside you."

"Sex?"

"...Yeah."

"Five, five, and sex..."

"If you want. I'm just spit-balling."

Maddie is quiet. Not having an answer for him she goes back to sucking. Peter looks down but he can only see her head moving. She seems busy and has no intention of considering his proposal. But he's getting close. Deep down he's pissed with himself for actually asking that but the question had slipped out and there was no way of putting the top back on that bottle.

About a minute later, not far off from Peter getting ready to cum Maddie comes off and jerks off his dick with the both of her hands.

"...Are you almost done?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm almost done..."

"...About your idea. Deal."

Peter smiles when she agrees. But his face contorts from the good news right after and his premature ejaculation covers Maddie. She's hit by the first rope and closes her eyes knowing what's coming. She's hit another two times before she's able to react in time and get his dick back in her mouth. Thankfully most of his load is deposited in her mouth.

Maddie doesn't risking moving her head too much to cause what landed on her face to drip further so keeps the helmet of his dick in her mouth, sucking at his tip and collecting all of the jizz while stroking his entire shaft with her hand.

Finally after nearly a full minute of gathering up her brother's cum she pulls her head back from his drained dick. The cum on her face has melted on its own and dripped down regardless of her attempt to keep it in the small area of her face where it landed.

Peter brushes her cheek and she smiles. To show him she'd gotten it all she opens her mouth showing off the massive load. The mix of cum and spit pours out of her mouth and over her tongue almost faster than she can retract her tongue. It oozes over her bottom lip and Peter gets the treat of seeing Maddie slurp a long gooey rope of his spunk back into her puckered lips. She giggles having almost lost some of it and in one gulp drinks down all of it.

The next time she opens her mouth only small traces of his cum lingers on the inside of her mouth. With that gone she starts wiping off his cum from her face onto her hand and then proceeding to lick her hands clean.

"I want to fuck you right now?"

"Wait, what...?"

"You're so fucking sexy. I want to do it right now."

Maddie's face goes bright red as she starts blushing.

"Oh... Peter I don't know if we have... okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Maddie jumps up to her feet and strips down. Peter does the same. Once both siblings are naked Peter lifts Maddie up. Her arms and legs wrap around him as she's swiftly carried over to his bed.

"Do you know how to do it?"

"I think I've watched enough videos to get the jist of it."

"You're such a perv."

"I'm about to fuck my little sister, so yeah. Huge fucking perv."

"You're swearing a lot."

"I know. I'm really horny."

"Then hurry up. I can't stay in the bathroom all day. You don't want mom coming up to check on me."

Peter pulls Maddie in for a kiss. It's brief as she pulls away and decides to go directly into sex. But Maddie surprises him when she leans up and kisses him back. When she does the two embrace in a long passionate kiss as they give into the pleasant feelings it brings them.

"Now fuck me perv."

Peter nods. He brings his dick to her pussy. before making an attempt to push inside he spits on his hand and goes to rub it across the tip of his cock but remembers his dick is already covered in her spit and a small amount of his cum.

"Ready?"

"How would I know?" Just do it."

"Tell me if it hurts."

Peter pushes against his sister. The crown of meat presses between her young folds. Her labia spreads as hie meets the small entrance of her sex. The heat of his throbbing cock meeting her makes Maddie gasp. She does it again as she starts to open up around him. Then she bites down on her lip.

"Ahhhh!"

"Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head and takes a minute to get used to his intrusion.

"It's so big... if, feels weird."

"Dod you ever put your fingers in when you touched yourself."

She shakes her head again.

"Okay. I'll keep going slow."

Peter pushes more of his dick into Maddie. She moans against her closed mouth and shivers. The further into her he goes the more she shakes, her voice letting him know the feeling of being penetrated is quite the experience for her. But his steady pace pays off when Peter feels his balls pressing against her ass. He's all the way inside of her pussy and she's adjusting to him.

Past halfway she starts to simmer down and by the last inch her squeaking pitch has become a pleasured moan. Her grip on his arms has softened too and now she caresses his slender arms now that she's used to the size and shape of her brother.

"...Keep going."

"Are you ready.?"

"Yes."

"Peter pulls out of her depths and pushes back in by the end of his length. Maddie cries out again, another cheerful moan and an exhale. Her eyes light up and a smile comes over her.

"Again..."

Peter repeats himself. Pulling out most of his six inches and sliding them back in. His dick kissing her cervix and resting as deep into her young body as he can.

Peter begins speeding up the looser Maddie feels on him. But no mater how loose she seems to get she remains tight. Fitting his cock like a glove. Maddie's pussy feels like her mouth but so much more as well. The confines of her girlhood sucking on his meat, pulling him into her core and milking him is divine.

"Oh shit... you feel so fucking good Maddie."

"Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Peter holds onto Maddie who reaches her climax a few thrusts later. Her body rocks under his weight. Peter almost loses his mind as her tight cunny strangles his dick. She pulls him into another kiss as he stops thrusting and keeps his dick all the way in her.

Maddie finishes cumming and Peter continues. She'd never climaxed so hard before. Stars floated around her vision even with her eyes closed. Her heart pounded like crazy in her chest. The period after she came was her favorite. The way her body reacted to the euphoria flooding her body left her speechless. And this time was far better to any other time. And one thing that aided in that was Peter who starts thrusting again. Now as she rode the calming wave after her orgasm she could feel her brother thrusting into her pussy and bringing her to another one soon after the first.

Peter pounds his sister's cunt fast and hard after she climaxes. His own orgasm is getting close. This one more powerful than when she previously sucked him to one. Her pussy beckoned his climax faster than anything or that's the way it felt. As far as Peter could tell he was only inside Maddie for a minute maybe a little more. But he was fucking her for almost double digits.

More than long enough for her to reach a second orgasm around his dick. And as she came, he did too. Peter grunts as his thrusts suddenly come to a stop. Both siblings spasm in one another's arms as they climax together. Their tense bodies relaxing at the same time as he collapses on her. She moans from the weight of his heavier body stretching her pussy but he rolls off and the deep stuffed disappears. Her pussy oozes another of his thick loads over his covers. Gapping open from the large cock that resided in her Maddie shivers.

"That was the best..."

"Yeah..."

"Too bad we can't do that again."

"That sucks... But we've still go the other ten times you can come visit me."

"Sounds like it wont be that boring of a month."

"I can't wait. Don't take too long to come back."

"How about I come by tomorrow? It's been a while since you got some practice in with your hands."

"I'd like that."

"How about I go buy you a few minutes to get cleaned up."

"Thanks. That's help."

"I'll just tell mom you're dropping a log."

"You're disgusting."

"Bet you like doing me better than the bathroom drains though."

"That's not fair."

"But do you?"

"You know I did. I basically told you twice."

"Yeah, I guess you did."

Peter turns onto his side looking over his sister. The siblings smile back at the other without saying a word for a while.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me too?"

"Hurry up and kiss me asshole."

Peter laughs and kisses her like they both want. When their lips part Peter gets up. He puts his clothes back on. Thanks to him she has Maddie then has enough to to actually run to the bathroom and get cleaned up before she heads downstairs.

What neither Maddie or Peter expected was how quickly a month could pass by. The younger sister was used to having her choirs taken care of. And honestly they both were very used to and enjoyed her paying off his services. Peter was virtually addicted to his little sister by now. After taking her virginity & losing his own together they had warmed up to each other. They were far from besties but since just about every other time they spent extended periods of time together Maddie was making him cum.

On the last day of the month Peter was in her room cleaning up. He's made her bed, swept, organizes everything in sight. And now he was gathering up all of her dirty clothes from that week. For all of the names they call each other when they were messing around or when they were angry and they didn't actually mean. One of them Peter did. Maddie was a slob and she knew it too. Which was why the past two month had played out the way they did. And Peter couldn't be happier that his sister was one.

While picking up some of her clothes Peter comes across a pair of jeans. They were the ones she had been wearing the day before. And as he expected after looking around he found her underwear. The pair of panties she'd been wearing last night.

Peter reaches down again and grabs them. But before tossing them into the basket with the rest of her clothes he pulls them to his face and takes a whiff of them. And it wasn't the first time he'd buried his nose in her worn panties since they started doing things together. But these ones were the only ones with his semen on them.

Following Maddie jerking him off, he ended up cumming early & doused her in his cum. A good amount of which landing all over her t-shirt and over these panties. The familiar white stain on the light blue cotton let him know just how much ended up down there before she went to go take a shower.

The next morning after they'd actually had sex, Peter dreamt and fantasized about having it with her again. Every day that month he thought about it. Even when he had the genuine article of Maddie and her hands or her mouth & even both wrapped around his dick. When she sucked the cum out of his dick or licked it up, he wanted her to get naked again so he could plunge his dick into her perfect little cunny.

And now here he was again, thinking of his sister and dreaming of fucking her all over again if he got the chance. His dick swelled in his pants. He was the only one in the house at the time so he had no better time. The horny teenager pulls his dick out. Using the musk of Maddie's slit and ass for his muse. The scent of dried semen did its part along with the rest. Peter imagining it leaking out of Maddie after another creampie in her pussy. One of many as he fucked his little sister all night and emptied his sack inside.

Peter got halfway towards his end before Maddie's door opens. He turns around with his dick in hand and his sister's underwear almost up his nostrils. So it's a good thing it's Maddie who opens the door. She stops as she enters the doorway.

Peter is shrouded in guilt and shame. Maddie smirking and crossing her arms makes the feelings worsen.

"I know I'm a pervert."

"The biggest. But it's good you know that. Acceptance is the first step."

"I thought you were at Blanche's?"

"I was. Came back. But I didn't think I'd be coming back to you jerking off with my underwear."

"Technically I'm not jerking off with them."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I was actually sniffing them."

Peter takes her panties into his other hand & wraps them around his dick. He starts jerking off with then afterwards.

"See. This would be me jerking off with them."

"Stop it you perv."

"They do feel so soft though. I don't think I can."

Maddie moves closer & snatches her panties from him.

"Give me. Gosh... do you do this everytime I'm not around to?"

"I'm thinking about starting."

"Eww."

"If that's an 'eww', what's you eating my cum like it's pudding?"

"That's a big fat helping of shut the hell up."

"I thought so."

"Don't you have plenty of porn to watch? You could even use your left hand so it feels like a different person."

"Thanks for the tip. Why don't you hand me back those panties and I'll get right on it and I'll have your snack ready in five."

"You know, if you keep being mean to me I won't be very generous anymore."

"How's that?"

"Well my room isn't going to keep cleaning itself after today and my clothes aren't going to keep washing themselves either."

"You're right, they won't because I do that."

"And your special favors are also starting to run dry."

"Are you proposing another deal?"

"You already know that I am. You can either go back to having date night with your right hand and sneaking around using these to fulfill your perverted mind after today, or you can shut up and listen."

"I'm listening then, start talking."

"Not having to clean up was fun. And I want to keep that going."

"Another five, five, one?"

"Mmmm... no."

"That's my price for a whole month."

"I was thinking bigger."

"I doubt your assets can cover two."

"I was thinking a whole year."

"If you think I'm doing all of this for a full year you're out of your mind."

"Don't you want to hear what I'm offering?"

"...Okay, go right ahead. But unless you've got a miracle in your back pocket we're at a stalemate."

"I wouldn't say that. I've still got a trump card."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm glad you asked. Because unlike what you might think, I thought about it really hard..."

Maddie steps out of her sandals. She then continues to undress. First removing her shorts giving Peter a peek at her pair of green panties. After she takes off her shirt. A matching green training bra is underneath.

"And I realised something. You're a super big pervert. I've seen your trashcan and all of the used tissue. I've heard you in the bathroom jerking off. I've heard you in the shower jerking off. And now for a while now, I've been the one jerking you off. And sucking you off. And then there was that time..."

"So what are you getting at besides what we already knew."

"We all didn't know how big of a perv you were... now we do."

Maddie finishes by pulling down her panties and taking off her training bra. Now standing in front of her brother naked with nothing else to hide Maddie starts rubbing her folds.

"I have all of the capital. I'm a pretty big perv too. And doing all of those things... I don't want them to stop anymore than you do. Which is why we're making you a deal you can't refuse."

"...We?"

Maddie nods her head. She takes a few steps back to open her door all the way. Right after Blanche walks into the room next to her.

"Blanche?"

"Hi."

"We. We have a deal..."

While Maddie lists off her demands, Blanche takes the time to get undressed as well. Peter can't believe his eyes. Not only was his sister naked now and prattling off the ways he'd pay off getting to use her body. But her best friend was joining her nudity which could only mean one thing to him.

"You have to clean my room. Wash my laundry. Do all of my choirs which includes any & all spring cleaning. Lucky for you we're passed it so you get off the hook for it this year, but there's always next year. Clean up any of the cat's hairballs. Help me with my homework. And play with us whenever we want to. Sometimes we need a third girl to try on outfits with."

"In exchange for what?"

"All the hand jobs, blow jobs, and sex you can handle. Right Blanche?"

"Yup. We can have sex as many times as you want."

"And that goes for you and me. You and Blanche. And the both of us at the same time. So it works out for all of us."

Peter stammers over her words. He could tell Maddie's friend had a crush on him but not enough to strip naked in front of him and agree to have sex with him.

"What do you say?"

"...Deal."

"Wait. I completely forgot."

Maddie turns to Blanche.

"You agree with the terms of this right Blanche?"

"I do."

"Then we have to physically seal the deal."

"How do you do that?"

That's when Maddie looks back at Peter who's awestruck. She looks to Blanche and pulls the girl in for a kiss. Blanche is more than up to the task of kissing her back. Peter shudders at the sight of the two 12 year old girls making out.

His dick immediately starts aching while watching his sister run her hands over Blanche's body. Her fingers grazing over her skin & taking chunks of her ass in a firm grip. Blanche returns her friend's advances groping at Maddie's slightly less developed frame as she takes over the kiss.

Blanche's shorter body makes up for it in every other way. Her breasts while still small are twice the size of his sister's. Her puffy nipples blooming on top as she matures. The four soft mounds press together with the second girl's dwarfing and enveloping Maddie's Her ass is also bigger although by a less noticable amount but it doesn't go unnoticed by Peter or Maddie who's enjoying squeezing to the fullest extent.

"That's how."

"Oh... Do you think I can seal it with Peter this time?"

"Go for it."

Blanche turns to Peter who looks at the girls with a nervous grin.

"But... we seal on something else with Peter."

Maddie glances down to Peter throbbing shaft. Blanche nods and moves over to him. She smiles at Peter before getting on her knees. He can tell she's had some experience with it as the girl starts sucking him off better than maddie had in the past. Her friend joins her watching with glee to see her sucking off her brother.

"Is the deal seals before or after he cums."

"Hmmm... how about after."

"I think you should help me seal it too then."

Blanche pulls Peter's dick over allowing to Maddie to wrap her mouth around it. She bobs her head across the length of cock for a little before Blanche takes over again. She lifts his dick and runs her tongue up the full shaft. Maddie takes a turn mimicking her friend. Leading further the girl with brown & purple hair takes his balls in her mouth.

Peter's legs shake as his legs get weak from the two girl assault going on. Blanche stops teasing his sack and the duo of tweens continue sucking parts of his dick at the same time.

"Shiiit! Oh my god girls..."

"I think he likes it."

"Then we should keep going."

"I think so too."

This time Maddie takes the lead and stuffs her mouth full with Peter's cock. Blanche pleasures him from further below by sucking on his nuts again. Both girls moan as they suck on Peter and he fills the room with a barrage of vocal admiration.

"Oh shit... I'm gonna cum..."

Blanche wraps her hands around Peter the and uses both to jerk him off to the last second. She and Maddie place themselves right in front of his tip with their mouths open. Peter bellows out a deep moan as his dick fires out his seed. Several ropes of the stuff lands on their faces making the girls giggle. But the majority of his cum lands either directly into their collective mouths or on their tongues.

They swallow what they manages to catch and lash their slimy tongues over the head of his cock. Peter's load ends dribbling over the curved hood of his member. Blanche looks as one final drop of sperm leaks from his slit and down his length. before it gets to far she runs her index up, retracing the line it's made back up to the slit. Collecting it on her fingertip she places the glob of jizz into her mouth with a cheerful moan.

"I'd consider this deal sealed."

"Really?"

"What did you have in mind then?"

"I think we should let him have some more fun."

"I like it."

"We should show him how well we can work together."

"I like it even more. Do you want to go first again?"

"I can handle it."

"Good. Then Peter. You lay down on the bed."

Peter nods and stumbles over to Maddie's bed. He lays down and is treated to the girls pulling his pants and boxers off along with his shoes. He goes to remove his shirt too but Maddie cuts him off and does it instead. His eyes then move back to Blanche who's straddling his waist.

"Are you sure she can..."

"Blanche knows what she's doing. Right Blanche."

"I've done it before, don't worry."

"She wraps her hand around his dick and guides him to her pussy. All three youths watch on as she pushes her weight onto him. Blanche's folds envelope Peter's crown. She moans as his length begins filling her small body the further down she goes.

"It's big..."

"Told you."

"Oh man... I love it."

"How does she feel Peter?"

"Fucking great... so fucking great..."

Blanche shows off her experience more by lifting up her body. She slides some of him out before she drops all of her light weight down on hi. The 12 year olds ass slams against Peter's thighs with a loud clap. Another one follows. Then another. And soon Blanche is slamming her ass down and shoving Peter deep into her core.

While Blanche continues to buck her hips and rides Peter. His sister Maddie starts to get involved more. She climbs on top of him facing her friend.

"Come on Peter, you can handle the both of us can't you?"

She nestles her moist pussy against his face. He's busy thrusting up to meet Blanche's rapid movements but never too busy to bury his face into Maddie's ass. His tongue prods her anus while his tongue finds her pussy. The taste of the child is delicious to him. His hands move from Blanche's hips to Maddie's butt. Spreading the girls cheeks further to see himself suckling on her pink sex and plump little lips.

Maddie shivers as soon as Peter starts to fuck her pussy with his slippering organ. He invades her tight walls with his tongue and she falls into Blanche. She giggles seeing how well Peter treats his sister. She adds to Maddie's pleasure by leaning further and taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

Maddie's hips start to match Blanche's with the blonde bucking her hips over her brother's mouth. Blanche sucking on Maddie's petite breasts has her wailing out moans with every breath she lets out. She too is letting out a lot while bouncing on Peter's dick and as Maddie has started playing back and is squeezing her supple mounds in her hands. The girls are nearing an orgasm a piece thanks to Peter and each other. And Peter is ass well having not just one but two cute and sexy little minxes.

The girls cum first. Blanche breaking down in shivers as she orgasms. Peter keeps thrusting making the climax all the more potent. Maddie is next the following seconds. She hunches over as she cums and pulls her bff in for a kiss to silence her enormous orgasmic cry. Having Maddie's juices drip into his mouth along with her ass clenching on his face and Blanche's pussy tightening around his dick brings Peter to his orgasm not much time after Maddie. Her grunts into Maddie's cunt and shoots a heavy load of spunk into Blanche's.

Moments after the trio have finished their ends the girls continue kissing. Their tongue coated in the flavor of Peter's cum savoring the taste of him and the other tongue. Blanche tilts Maddie's head back and kisses her for a little more and then they both turn to Peter. Maddie lifts her sex off of him and they both see he's covered in her juices. They grin at him and he does back to them.

"Now it's my turn Pete."

Maddie waits as Blanche slides off of Peter. When his throbbing dick leaves her his cum attempts to. She covers her pussy before much can though. She crawls back giving herself enough room to drop down and take his dick in her mouth. Blanche takes a couple seconds to clean off the teenager's dick. Maddie joins in getting the chance to suckle off some of the remaining seed left from Blanche's creampie.

Before she stops her friend moves in again and the two girls start sucking him off together once more. Slowly they work their way up the opposite sides of his his dick until they culminate at the tip of it and come together sharing the small traces of cum left in a sloppy wet kiss.

The girls pulls apart leaving a long strand of jizz and spit hanging from their lips. Before it can stretch for too long and likely break they come together one more time letting out a soft laugh. Kissing again the use their tongue more to to clean up the saliva but mostly for fun. The second time they pull back there isn't anything left to hang. But their lips still shine from the gloss of cum and saliva.

Blanche lays down on her back. Her legs being spread wide. If her hand wasn't in the way the siblings would have had a picturesque look at her gaping cum filled sex and her asshole which was visible. Despite her attempts to keep the teens cum inside some of the fluid has leaked between her fingers. Maddie crawls between her legs and laps up the spunk that's slipped past the girl's digits.

When she done cleaning that side Blanche removes her hand. Peter's cum starts to pour out of her hole as her insides return to normal size. Before the two trails of cum ooze out past her ass cheeks Maddie licks over her rear and up to her slit. She licks her friend's pussy spotless and gets her closer to another orgasm in the process. She gives her opening a long slurps as she drinks up the closest of her brother's seed.

There's still a lot more cum slowly moving to Blanche's entrance. However before it reaches there Maddie turns her head to Blanche's hand with still has some cum on the inside of her fingers which she just has to clean off. She gives them two long lapping licks then goes to sucking on her fingers the way she dick her brother's dick one by one. Cleaning her fingers off means she can go back to eating her friend's pussy out just in time as more jizz starts to peek from between her pink folds.

Peter is behind Maddie who knows he's been watching the whole time. She makes sure to give him a sign that he can't ignore and spreads her legs. Her ass wiggles as she shows off her drooling pussy and asshole between her parted butt cheeks. He soes read it before long and the girls feel the bed shake and shift under his weight.

Peter gets up on his knees like Maddie. His dick is lifted to her pussy and pushed into her heat. Maddie's head springs up from Blanche and she lets out a long moan. More persist as her brother continues hitting her deep from the back. Blanche likes seeing her in such rapture but doesn't go long before she goes from petting Maddie's head to guiding her back to her pussy. Maddie's moans muffle to a whimper and she goes back to slurping up Blanche's juices and Peter's semen.

Their bodies clap together louder than when Blanche was riding him. He's forgotten this was only the second time he'd actually had sex with Maddie. But she was so turned in it hardly made any difference. Her pussy took his dick the same as Blanche. He thrusted harder and faster and she moaned into the other tween's sex.

Blanche wraps her legs around Maddie's head. She was sure she would be the first to cum since her friend was blessed with a natural skill for liking her pussy. But it was Maddie who came first this time. Peter had two wins now for making them cum before he came or they made each other cum. His hasty thrusts bombarding Maddie's pussy was too much for her to withstand for long. Her head rises and she cries out with her orgasm coming.

Peter came as she did. His pulls her into his final thrusts. Being the only thing keeping her up now Peter pumps his seed into Maddie. When he lets the girls hips go she collapses next to her friend. Knowing she hadn't finished yet Peter lowers himself to Blanche and takes over for his sister. The brunette is thankful and runs her finger through his golden curls. Maddie had her soo close he isn't going down on her for very long but he was more than willing to spend as much time as he needed licking her pussy.

Blanch cries out like Maddie seconds before. Her body shaking through a mind numbing orgasm granted by the siblings masterful tongues. The girls shivering legs steady a little and soon she goes limp. Peter lifts himself up over her. Her torso rises over her panting breathing. She's done but he doesn't quite want to.

After seeing the girls hugging as they made out at the door he was dreaming of touching her breasts. With the perky nubile tits laying out on her chest totally exposed for him Peter takes one in his hand. The other is welcomed into her mouth. Blanche moans out from Peter's groping. The overstimulation from the euphoria of an orgasm keeps her too weak to wrap her arms around him. Maddie makes it up to her by laying a kiss on her lips. The two kiss while Peter plays with her chest. Their lips smacking is the thing to get his attention and he moves up to the. With Peter now at eye level with them the three make out swapping kisses and flailing tongues between the three of their mouths. Peter makes out with his sister and then her friend. The girls kissing each other. All three going on for a while before the kissing slows and a brief silence fills the room after so many moans and pleas of erotic rapture.

"...Now that's how you seal a deal."

"You got that right."

"How'd you like it Peter?"

"I loved it. And I love you two."

"I love you."

Peter leans in kissing Blanche.

"What about me Peter... I love you too."

He and Blanche laugh but then he goes to kiss his sister. The triangle is completed after they stop and Blanche pulls Maddie in for a kiss. Maddie glances over to Peter who has a large grin on his face.

"I knew you thought about this."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Not a perv... Since that's done with, you can leave."

"Already?"

"My room is clean. But those clothes aren't going to wash themselves. Plus we have to get cleaned up, after you just decided to cum inside me again."

"Alright, I can take a hint."

Peter gets up off the bed. The girls watch him grab his clothes and the clothes basket. He looks over his shoulder as Maddie turns over onto her back. Blanche gets between her legs and starts to clean up Peter's semen the same way she cleaned her. The girl screams out from the pleasure. With them being not paying attention Peter decides to stick around for a little while longer. Maddie being eaten out has his limp shaft quickly rising back up.

But Maddie isn't having it. She sees him watching them from the corner of her eye. In a mix of blind aggravation and arousal she grabs one of her pillows and hurls it over at his face.'

"Get... fuck... get out!"

Peter catches the pillow as it bounces off his head.

"I'm leaving."

Which was true. But not before she grabs her pair of panties that she'd taken off. He was tempted to take Blanches as well but he could do with his sister's for now.

"But I'm taking these with me."

"Peter you ass... ahhh!"

Maddie curls around Blanche's face. The other girl is amused by the siblings bickering but she's not distracted enough to pull away from eating up Peter's cum from Maddie's juicy pussy. And her skill with her tongue leads to Maddie forgetting all about her brother. She looks down at the girl sucking cum out of her pussy and moans her approval.

With his sister now more concerned with Blanche speeding her towards an orgasm Peter takes his silent leave with her pair of panties. As he closes the door he sees Blanche rotating her position and the tweens continue eating one another out in a sexy shot of them 69ing together. A sight that stick with Peter long after he heads into his room to get dressed.

It isn't all he does though as the portrait of the two girls shoving their tongues into their pussies ensures that he'll have this erection well into the night if he doesn't get rid of it. Peter takes a long drag from the panties he got away with. The scent of Maddie's pussy was miniscule compared to the real deal he'd just finished plowing and filling. But it was still good. He wraps the soft cotton underwear around his throbbing dick and starts to pleasure himself again listening closely to the door and the sounds of Blanche and Maddie cumming together. As they did he came and covered the green panties in a sea of white jizz. It was a good thing he was about to do her laundry afterwards then as the thin stained layer of cloth soaked up his seed and would leave a massive stain when it dried up.

While Peter activated the washing machine and noticed the girls walk pass as they ventured into the kitchen he relished the knowledge that he would get to have so much fun with them for the rest of the year. And hopefully beyond that so long as Maddie went on hating cleaning up after herself. So it was good she only seemed to like it when his cum was involved.


End file.
